


Only one good thing comes with the cold.

by UniversePepperland



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, have this i suppose, idk what im doing im still v disappointed with my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversePepperland/pseuds/UniversePepperland
Summary: And that is handsome Templar Commanders.





	Only one good thing comes with the cold.

Haven was cold, very cold. Perhaps the coldest place she had ever been before. Coming from the Free Marches, and not staying in a place for long, she was used to not really relying on the weather unless it meant it'd damage or protect their food. But here? Here it was always snowing, always cold, always infuriatingly making the tip of her ears red and sensitive.

Some of the citizen of Haven, not all because she was still an elf, gave her heavy clothing. And they were extremely heavy. The coat she was wearing practically weighed at least 10 pounds, making it hard to walk and they gave her...boots. Those things were the worst of it all. She was used to walking bare feet, feeling the ground beneath her soles, those huge heavy boots were nothing but a nuisance.

She groaned, deciding that not accepting their gift wouldn't help her situation, "Mythal help me, when I go back to my clan I will step in a mud pool and never leave." she wrapped the boots in a hurry, shuddering at the weird feeling and wobbling a bit when she stood up. Brunna tried very hard to hide her discomfort when she walked out of her cabin, her fists tapping her sides nervously as she walked, green eyes moving at everyone in a small greeting, trying to distract herself.

Varric was amused when she came by to talk to him, seeing her moving her feet back and forth, not knowing what to do with her legs and bending down to fix the cord that kept the boots shut every once in a while. Solas covered his amused smile with a hand, feigning contemplation while Sera downward said she walked like a 'three-legged duck with an egg still in its arse!' before laughing.

Brunna knew she had to keep these on as long she was being watched, the lady who gave her the boots complimented how good they looked on her. She just smiled awkwardly, thanking her in a quiet voice. 

Josephine sent her a sympathetic smile, saying they were just trying to apologize by how they treated her before and she could always say no. But she was too nice to say no. So now she was on her way to Cullen, huffing as she tried not to slip in the thick snow, seeing the Commander was busy training the small troops they still had. "Commander!" she called, the poor elf red on the cheeks and out of breath by trying to regain her balance. She casually leaned on her staff, trying to put on a relaxed pose "Good morning!" 

Cullen looked at her with a smile, before his gaze moved to the way too large boots on her feet, "Herald, I," he paused, "Are you...well?"

"Who? Me?" she blinked, "Absolutely! Why? Do I seem unwell?"

He rubbed his neck, "Well...you do seem a bit uncomfortable." he chuckled quietly, "I've never seen you wearing shoes before." his casual talking only made her feel worse, her shoulders slumping as she held the staff with both hands, Cullen widened his eyes, "B-But there's nothing wrong with that, of course. The boots are...very,nice."

She sighed, "No, you are right." the elf looked at the large leather boots with a frown, "Some of the citizens gave me clothing and shoes. I do not mind the clothing but..." she bit her lower lip, "I've...I've never used shoes before."

Cullen's eyes widened once again. "Never?" he parroted, seeing her shake her head embarrassedly. Growing up in Ferelden, knowing how harsh the conditions could get, it was hard to imagine someone not wearing shoes in such a cold climate. "...Dalish do not wear shoes?"

"Well, yes but not like this." she begins, "When it's cold we use light boots with halla fur that cover our legs but that is it. It is only used when extremely necessary." the elf sighs, "We prefer to be one with nature, feeling what she feels. It helps when it's time to get food." she groaned again, shaking her feet one at a time, "But these boots are really uncomfortable, they are so big and my feet keep slipping around as if they were fish."

He covered his amused chuckle by a cough, using his fist to muffle the sound, "You can always take it off,Herald." he suggests, "If it makes you so uncomfortable."

She let out a noise, "I know but..." she sighed, "I am terrified of upsetting these people. After all that has happened...after, what happened with your Divine and me being there." Brunna's green eyes lowered to her feet. Cullen's mouth opened, before his hand rose up to scratch his neck nervously. Of course. Of course, she was upset and scared, he remembers how three men tried killing her when she was still recovering just last week, how they spat slurs at her when she arrived on Haven, he had to chide them himself.

Cullen sighed, "Herald." he begins, making her eyes snap to his, "No one will harm you for saying no. I promise you that." the elf seemed to hesitate, her fingers tapping the dark colored staff nervously as she chewed on her lower lip. His brown eyes softened, "If it makes you feel better, you can take them off by that bench." he pointed to a stone bench where the recruits rested their weapons, "Instead of going back inside."

The elf visibly relaxed, closing her eyes while letting out a breath, "Alright." she smiles, walking to the bench and sitting down. Cullen looks at her one last time before his gaze goes back to the training recruits, his eyes focused on their movements and he barks out an order to Jim to 'hold his shield higher', snapping the droopy eyed young man out of his daze. He then hears the soft crunching of snow being stepped on behind him, he turns around to see the Herald with the boots being held in her arms...and her small feet covered by thick gray wool socks.

He admittedly worried for her, wanting to put at least another pair on her feet so she wouldn't be sick, but she didn't seem to mind, "Comfortable?" he asked, looking down at the thick wool covering her feet, smirking when the toes wiggled.

"Very." she sighs, looking down at her feet, "It feels good to touch the ground again...even if there is a barrier." she looks at the boots then, "I am sure I will get used to these, after a while but for now...I enjoy feeling the snow beneath my soles."

"That's good."

She blinked, her green eyes meeting his before she moved her gaze away, a light blush dusting over her cheeks, "Um," she tapped the boots, "Thank you, Commander." she licked her lips, "I am sorry for acting so...fidgety. Humans...we, I," she corrected quickly, "You all make me nervous and I did not want that,well, um...not taking a gift...ah,I mean." 

Maker,she was adorable. The tips of her ears and face were flushed red, her eyes moving everywhere but his face.

He gulped, trying to fight back the urge to tuck a strand of hair that slipped off her ponytail, "It's fine, Herald." he says softly, "You are fine." she smiled shyly at that, meeting his eyes quickly, "But are you sure those socks will help?"

"I will go back to my cabin and prepare some tea before we leave to the Hinterlands." she says, "I am feeling the cold, but its not as uncomfortable. I am naturally warm." He arched one eyebrow at her, “Um, fire mage.”

"Ah, yes, right."

The two stared at each other for a little while longer, Cullen admiring the intricate designs drawn on the apples of her cheeks, traveling upwards to her temples, disappearing under the mass of brown hair. The Herald said her goodbyes, thanking him again before she rushed back to the inside of town, her steps lighter than before. 

When she came back from the Hinterlands however, there was a small package in front of her cabin. The elf grabbed the box with both hands, using her elbow to open the cabin’s door before stepping inside,”Another gift?” she questioned, dropping the heavy packs she was carrying and letting her staff rest against the small armoire she was given before making her way to the bed. Brunna started to open the box as she sat down, lifting the lid and widening her eyes in surprise.

Dalish boots. Actual light and warm Dalish boots.

Brunna smiled brightly, picking the maroon colored boots in her hands, feeling the texture and grinning when she felt the wisps of Halla fur inside the garment. She then saw a note inside the box, gingerly picking it up and reading it out loud.

_“Herald,_  
I’ve talked to Josephine about your issues with the garments you were given. I hope you do not mind I’ve asked her to find some suitable boots for you. Since you do travel plenty, I felt it’d be better to have comfortable shoes instead of large boots that barely fit your feet.  
I hope they please you.  
Commander Cullen.” 

She laughed a bit, completely surprised, but was blushing the brightest red ever. The elf only smiled more, folding the letter gingerly and looking back to her new boots.  
Yes,she was very pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> *SHRUGS*
> 
> Idk man im just writing stuff and hoping really hard it makes sense


End file.
